Porky's Preview
Porky's Preview is a 1941 Looney Tunes short directed by Tex Avery, the last Porky Pig cartoon he directed. Plot An audience enters a movie theater run by Porky Pig. There are a series of short sight gags, including a firefly acting out as an usher, a kangaroo that is taking tickets and putting them in her pouch, and a chicken buying child tickets for her eggs. A skunk meanwhile attempts to buy a ticket that only costs a nickel, only to find he has a scent. He attempts to find a way in. At the same time, Porky is introducing the show, which is some crudely-drawn cartoons featuring stick figures; # The first cartoon is a circus parade featuring drummers, a lion, elephants, a giraffe, and a sweeper. # The second one features a "choo-choo" train that rides off the tracks and onto the background, to the tune of "California Here I Come." # The third one features soldiers marching. # The fourth one depicts a horse race where Bing Crosby's horse is slowly strolling along to the tune of "The Old Gray Mare" (a reference to horses Bing Crosby bet on coming in late). # The fifth segment is a compilation of different kinds of dances: Hawaiian, Mexican, a samba, and a ballet. # The grand finale is a performance of "September in the Rain" by a caricature of Al Jolson. By the end, the audience has deserted the theater all because of the fact that the skunk was able to sneak inside. Porky is surprised to learn about this, but the skunk enthusiastically applauds Porky's film, having enjoyed it because it too "stinks." Availability * DVD - Sergeant York (unrestored, added as a bonus) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 4 (restored) * DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 (restored) Notes * The title card music of this cartoon would later be re-used in the Warner Bros. Pictures opening logo used for the Looney Tunes compilation feature film "Daffy Duck's Quackbusters" (1988) 47 years later https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ5UIJj8riw/. * The opening title card used in Porky's crudely-drawn cartoons had a "klunky", off-key, out-of-tune, more distorted-sounding version of the Looney Tunes theme music The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down playing over it. All these are probably intended to emphasize the amateurish feel of Porky's crudely-drawn cartoons. Censorship * The finale of Porky's crudely-drawn cartoons featuring a stick-figure Al Jolson singing "September in the Rain" was cut from all television airings in the United States, including on Nickelodeon and the Ted Turner-owned networks (TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang)http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/p/. Gallery Porkys Preview-Porky Pig Presents.png Porky's Preview Blackface Stickman.png References Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Cliff Nazarro Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Public domain films